Historias Magicas de HP
by airamluar
Summary: Hola bueno tratare de ver que tanto puede escribir, no les alclaro de que es porque ni yo se. bueno espero y les guste, me esforce y esto salio, de todos modos gracias por sis criticas
1. de entregas y misiones

**De entregas y misiones**

Dos figuras se movían sigilosamente entre las sombras, hacia tiempo que habían dejado atrás la penumbra del bosque para internarse en la espesura de la selva.

Esta noche era muy importante, seria su última misión para la legión, y entregarían información de suma importancia.

El punto de encuentro seria en un claro a mitad de la selva, el contacto llegaría a las 2 en punto, la entrega se realizaría de inmediato, y solo esperarían para recibir instrucciones para misiones futuras.

Después de la entrevista, contaban con apenas 3 horas para regresar sino querían ser descubiertos.

Tras salvar un par de montículos cerrados por la vegetación, llegaron al sitio de reunión, uno de ellos consulto su reloj de pulsera, y tras comprobar la hora se ocultaron, dejando la señal prevista de identificación usada por los mensajeros.

Debían tener cuidado por si había algún curioso por la zona, la información a entregar era de alta prioridad para ambos bandos, y se debía prevenir cualquier altercado.

Un resplandor alerto a los dos jóvenes, anunciándoles que su contacto había hecho acto de presencia, un ruido entre los árboles, les hizo ponerse en guardia.

Del otro lado del claro, surgió otra figura de entre las sombras, que al igual que ellos vestía una capucha negra para poder confundirse en la oscuridad.

Se movió con seguridad el centro del claro donde la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente para llevar a cabo la reunión, los dos jóvenes encapuchados salieron de su escondite y se acercaron al recién llegado, quedando a la distancia suficiente para mantener la conversación requerida.

Tardaron - dijo la voz femenina del encapuchado solitario.

Había mucha vigilancia, nos costo un poco de tiempo salir – dijo la voz juvenil de un muchacho de la pareja.

Entonces sospecharon que la entrega era hoy – dijo la primera voz.

Tal vez, pero tuvimos cuidado – hablo la segunda voz de la pareja.

Los siguieron? – pregunto la mujer.

No, revisamos muy bien, y si lo hicieron, los despistamos en el camino - respondió el muchacho en tono risueño.

Entonces no tuvieron problemas para llegar – dijo la mujer

Nada fuera de lo normal – respondió la joven son serenidad.

A menos que consideres al silencio como fuera de los normal – comento el muchacho con tono jovial

No estamos para bromas – reprendió la mujer

Oye yo solo quería relajar el ambiente – tercio el muchacho.

La joven bufó ante la expresión de su compañero y la mujer rodó los ojos con resignación, siempre era lo mismo cuando ellos hacían de mensajeros.

Bueno pero lo consiguieron? – pregunto la mujer

Por supuesto, aunque fue difícil, pero averiguamos todo – respondió el muchacho recuperando el tono serio.

Confirmaron la información? – pregunto la mujer

Dos veces, aunque muy pocos tenían acceso a ella- respondió la joven

Tiene que ser lo que buscamos para ser tan secreto, de lo contrario no estaría tan restringido- tercio el muchacho

Los del primer circulo sabían algo, lo esencial – dijo la joven

Solo los mas allegados tenían toda la información – termino el muchacho.

Sospecho alguien? – pregunto la mujer

No, ninguno se dio cuenta – respondió la joven sonriendo misteriosamente

Ninguno esta habituado a nuestro método de espionaje – corroboro el muchacho con una risita.

Alguien mas se entero de esto?-pregunto la mujer

No, solo nosotros, Mateo, Sofía, Elisa, y Antonio – respondió la joven

Se supone que ellos son como el servicio de inteligencia – comento el muchacho, al ver la cara de protesta de la mujer - además de que son de nuestra infinita confianza - aseguro

Además que fuimos muy discretos – tercio la joven riendo suavemente

Sus ataques de discreción son lo que me preocupa – tercio la mujer también embozando una sonrisa

Pero bueno, a lo serio, tuvimos cuidado cuando vimos la información, es importante para nosotros, así que tratamos de no parecer sospechosos – dijo la joven.

Los demás esperan instrucciones, también la fecha para los nombramientos y la nueva misión – dijo el muchacho

Los nombramientos todavía no se definen, hay muy buenos candidatos, pero todavía están calculándose los riesgos, tanto para ellos, como para sus familias …………

Todos somos muy capaces y nos esforzamos en los entrenamientos, sabes que daríamos todo por la causa – dijo el muchacho de manera brusca, interrumpiendo a la mujer.

Lose – afirmo la mujer subiendo la voz - pero ten en cuenta que no podemos arriesgarlos tanto, todos son muy jóvenes todavía – replico la mujer

Querrás decir somos incluyéndote, porque déjame recordarte que apenas tienes 20, no creo que eso sea muy mayor – tercio la joven en tono severo

El objetivo de esto es elegir a quien menos riesgo corra de ser atrapado y descubierto, debemos ver todas las posibilidades y riesgos a correr, no todos son aptos para soportar tanta presión – aseguro la mujer fríamente

Esta bien – dijo el muchacho en tono conciliador – cuando pueden ser

Se les avisara por los medio de siempre, se le entregara la información al quien quede encargado del grupo cuando ustedes se vayan – aseguro la mujer

Quien quedara – dijo la joven

Tenemos documentos que dejar listos – tercio el muchacho

Además de algunos asuntos pendientes

Y aclaraciones en los programas de entrenamiento

Además de aconsejarle para las reuniones

Y los métodos de enseñanza

Y la evasivas

Y las bromas

Y los acuerdos con los otros grupos

Y resolver las dudas que tenga

Bueno, bueno, ya, ya entendí – dijo la mujer sonriendo ante el ataque de los jóvenes - Esta especificado en las instrucciones, así como las razones de su elección

La figura solitaria busco entre sus ropas, y extrajo un sobre de pergamino negro sellado con un extraño escudo, y lo entrego a la joven, el muchacho busco igualmente y extendió un sobre de pergamino azul con el mismo sello, la mujer lo tomo y lo guardo inmediatamente.

Bueno supongo que es todo – suspiro el muchacho

Así es, será mejor retirarnos, no sea que tengamos contratiempos – dijo la mujer

No te preocupes, ya hubieran aparecido – soltó el muchacho

No te confíes, todo puede pasar – dijo la mujer severamente

Bueno no te sulfures – disculpo el muchacho

Es mejor irnos, apenas nos da tiempo de llegar antes de que amanezca – dijo la joven.

Entonces hasta luego y tengan cuidado – dijo la mujer

Claro, cuídate tú también. – respondió la joven

La mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza como despedida y se interno nuevamente en las sombras, dejando nuevamente solos a los dos jóvenes.

El miro hacia el cielo, donde la luz de la luna empezaba a disminuir, marcando la entrada de la madrugada.

Sabes, ….. creo que extrañare las escapadas y las reuniones – comento melancólico a su compañera.

Si, yo también …… – dijo la joven soltando un suspiro – pero ve el lado positivo, - viendo a su compañero - estaremos más cerca de papa.

Lo se, .. pero….aun así, aquí están nuestros amigos, nuestra vida – repuso el – son tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, tantas aventuras, …..

Que duele dejarlo atrás, si lose, pero creéme, vale la pena

Allá seremos unos completos desconocidos, empezaremos de cero, y si nos toca separados

No pasara, además sabes que siempre podrás contar con migo

De eso no me preocupo, pero has visto como son allá

No hay problema, lo sabremos afrontar – dijo tomando la mano de su compañero - además, si lo que te procura es el grupo, sabes que ellos estarán bien cuidados, además de que se saben cuidarse solos, no necesitan niñera.

Eso no me preocupa – dijo haciendo un puchero – ellos tendrán diversión de sobra, en cambio nosotros estaremos mas vigilados que Mictlan

Ja jaja jaja, no seas iluso – rió ella – allá será mas divertido romper las reglas

Por que lo dices

Ni papa, ni mama saben que estamos en esto, cierto?

Cierto

Entonces, crees que dejaría a los chicos sin saber que pasa en el frente de batalla.

No, ni yo lo haría, - una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven – tienes razón será interesante saber que tipo de magia usan para proteger sus secretos

Será divertido espiar a los adultos, además según se, utilizan mucha mas seguridad por ser el mando central.

Va a ser divertido y arriesgado

Sabes me sorprende que no pensáramos así antes

Siempre tuvimos que guardar las cosa, con él vivo no podíamos ser libres, ni nosotros, ni mama

Si pero, a veces me pregunto, si esto es lo que queremos, si vamos por el camino correcto, nosotros entramos en esto por él.

Pero no somos como el, somos diferentes, el no es nada nuestro, porque habríamos de parecernos.

Tengo miedo que nos encuentre, si saben que fuimos nosotros, no querria ni pensarlo

Allá estaremos más protegidos, sabes también que por eso nos lleva.

Lo se, y lo agradezco, pero….

Pero nada, y será mejor que nos vayamos, esta por amanecer y pueden atraparnos antes de entrar

Tienes razón, es tarde, tendremos que correr el doble para llegar

Extrañare venir cada semana a este lugar

Yo también, pero ve el lado positivo, veremos mejores lugares – ella camino hacia el cobijo de la oscuridad – anda vamos que se nos hace tarde

Otra ventaja – dijo el joven siguiendo a su amiga

Cual?

Conoceremos al famoso Harry Potter y su grupo – dijo adentrándose completamente en la espesura de la vegetación.

Se oyó un bufido departe de la joven y un _¿Qué?_ de parte del muchacho, antes de que el murmullo de la selva al despertar, consumiera los pasos de ambos jóvenes, adentrandose en la profundidad de la selva, para regresar al resguardo de la enorme fortaleza que se encontraba perdida entre las montañas.


	2. presente y recuerdos

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron estruendosamente haciendo que el recinto se estremeciera, varios alumnos de primero de las diferentes casas voltearon momentáneamente a ver quien era el escandaloso de esa mañana.

Mas un grito ensordecedor logro captar la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban presentes desayunando y se dispusieron a observar el espectáculo en esta ocasión matutino que hacia varios meses se había hecho costumbre por lo menos tres veces por semana con distintos participantes, en distintos horarios durante el día.

Andre Isai McBrian, mas te vale que corras por que cuando te alcance tu cabeza estará a diez metros de tu cuello.

Una muchacha de no menos de 15 años, estaba parada en la puerta con una expresión nada agradable, con los ojos llenos de furia y varita en la mano echando chispas.

Varios alumnos en la mesa de griffindor voltearon a ver a un grupo de muchachos que comía tranquilamente si poner atención al escándalo causado por la joven, uno de ellospauso su desayuno y se puso de pie caminando hasta el centro del pasillo quedando justo frente a la chica furibunda.

No es para tanto Alex, solo fue una pequeña bromita.- dijo el joven sonriendo socarronamente

Una pequeña bromita, te parece poco pintar de fiusha el pelo de max – respondió gritando la joven

Bueno comparado con lo que le hiciste a dex no es nada, el pobre tuvo que quedarse en el jardín por dos noches, max solo estará así hasta el anochecer.

No me importa, el pelo se le puede caer.

No le va a pasar nada, es un hechizo simple y cuide ese detalle, así estamos a mano. Y si me disculpas tengo que desayunar.

Ahhhh, eres un inmaduro, pero mas te vale que te cuides por que me voy a desquitar - dijo la joven saliendo el comedor como un huracán.

El joven regreso a la mesa junto a sus amigos y comenzó a servirse nuevamente algo más de cereal.

Bueno al menos no te hechizo – dijo un joven pelinegro frente a el.

Lo que pasa es que sabe que tengo razón, aunque se que le causo gracia, además puse un aroma a lavanda en max, así suavice la situación, de lo contrario, la mesa de griffindor estaría hecha pedazos.- dijo Andre

Bueno entonces deberías pregúntale a Ginny, porque cuando se le pase el coraje a tu hermana, ya va a ser muy tarde, y a lo mejor te manda por un tuvo. – dijo un joven pelirrojo sentado a su derecha

En todo caso que le pregunte Harryél pasa más tiempo con ella- dijo un joven de color sentado al lado izquierdo de Andre.

Puede ser, pero será más fácil preguntarle a Hermione, y ahí seria mejor que Ron fuera. – respondió Harry con una sonrisa burlona hacia su amigo.

Jaja, no me causa gracia – dijo el aludido con un tono carmesí en las mejillas – en todo caso que Andy le pregunte directamente a Luna y ya esta, no hay tanto enredo y nos evitamos problemas.

El problema es que Andy apenas puede hablar teniendo al chica enfrente.- comento un joven de pelo arenoso

Cállate Seam que cuando Parvati esta frete a ti, lo único que haces es comportarte como idiota – dijo Andy

Bueno al menos no soy el único con ese problema verdad Nev – contesto Seamus dirigiendo un mirada picara a Neville que se atraganto con el jugo que tomaba en ese momento

A que te refieres con eso- pregunto atropelladamente Neville

O vamos todos sabemos que tu eres el único que puede calmar a la fierecilla de Alex – dijo Andy

Neville tomo un leve color rosa – oye no soy el único, nadie a ha visto molesta a Ginny solo talvez Ron y Harry, y creo que Harry es el único que la pude controlar, a Ron simplemente lo hechiza y ya.

Hey, que esto es el desayuno, no el momento de sacar las intimidades de uno, y no es muy fácil hacer que a Gin se le pase un enfado, se necesita mucha paciencia.- contesto Harry tratando de no sonrojarse

Eso es cierto, aunque todas tienen su carácter la que menos se enoja es Lavander, verdad Dean - dijo Ron

Em… bueno… creo que… se nos hace tarde para ir a clases y tenemos historia, así que será mejor irnos – dijo Dean levantándose antes de que preguntaran.

Ahora si verdad, ahora si hay que ir a clase – dijo Seamus riéndose de su compañero.

Bueno vamos que llegamos tarde, Hermione debe estar esperándonos Harry, quedamos de pasar por ella a la biblioteca - dijo Ron también levantándose

O si, _quedamos de pasar por ella_, no te gustaría ir tu solo Ron.- rió Dean.

Si quedamos – recalcando la ultima palabra – así que cállate, nos vemos en clase - dijo Ron tomando su mochila – vamos Harry

El aludido termino su jugo y se levanto para seguir a su mejor amigo, tomo sus cosas y se despidió con un gesto de mano de sus compañeros.

Bueno al menos no niega que le gusta – comento Seamus viendo salir a sus amigos del recinto, mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la mochila

Pero todavía no lo admite – dijo distraídamente Neville revisando su mochila.

Será mejor darnos prisa debemos tomar los mejores puestos para historia – dijo Dean esperando a que sus amigos estuvieran listos para retirarse del comedor

Si hasta atrás, para tomar una buena siesta- dijo Andy levantándose también.

Todos rieron mientras salían del gran comedor para tener un día normal de clases y actividades en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería

/

TIEMPO ATRÁS…………………………….

Estaba nublado como presagiando un día pesado y aburrido, no es que le desagradara un día como este, pero prefería que el clima no estuviera tan loco.

Hacia casi un mes que habían llegado a Inglaterra para comenzar todo el papeleo correspondiente a la mudanza, para luego ir a pasar un semana en Holanda con sus abuelos y regresar dos días antes del inicio de curso, solo para encontrarse que no podrían comenzar a tiempo pues tenían que revalidar y regularizar algunas materias (casi todas), para ver el nivel académico que tenia (estupidas reglas del ministerio), aun con la carta emitida del antiguo colegio y sus respectivas boletas de calificaciones.

Así habían sido dos semanas de exámenes y actualizaciones, además de elección de materias optativas, y tramites para retomar los cursos que no ofrecen en la escuela, por lo que tendrían que tomarlas en día sábado en el pueblo cercano al colegio, no es que le disgustara pero seria mas complicado, pues apenas tendrían tiempo de descansar y relajarse.

Sin embargo, hoy, por fin, se dirigían al lugar donde los esperaban para trasladarlos, y retomar las clases y ponerse al día nada mas llegar.

+

Su madre los había levantado temprano pues hoy los llevaría a su nueva residencia escolar, no es que le desagradara pero habían tenido unas semanas demasiado estresantes, de haber sabido que se ocasionaría todo esto, hubieran llegado con más tiempo, para poder descansar un poco antes de iniciar con las clases.

Dimitri estaciono la camioneta frente a un comercio, tenia un extraña apariencia, estaba entre una tienda de libros y una de música, en la entrada se leía "El Caldero Chorreante", de inmediato bajo las maletas y las jaulas, (requerimiento básico para poder traer a sus mascotas, claro con permiso especial ¡odio el ministerio, tantoscontratiempos para nada!), mama entro primero y tanto yo como mi hermana la seguimos de inmediato, para que después Dimitri entrara con el equipaje.

Era una especie de taberna, pero por lo que sabíamos era también una especie de hotel mágico. Tenia buena pinta, pero también había gente muy extraña.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Mama entro y nosotros la seguimos, parecía un lugar agradable, no era la primera vez que veníamos, pues varios días antes, habíamos venido a comprar todo para el colegio.

De una mesa cerca de la entrada se levantaron un hombre y una mujer, mama se quedo estática cuando los vio, para luego acercarse con una gran sonrisa y abrazar primero al hombre y luego a la mujer.

El parecía de su edad, tal vez alguno de sus amigos del colegio, de los que tanto nos contaba cuando éramos pequeños, de todos ellos a los que tuvo que dejar cuando la mandaron a América con mi padre.

Luego ella nos hace señas para que nos acerquemos.

-

Mi madre se acerca a un hombre y una mujer que se han levantado de una mesa cercana, a él lo abraza, y por alguna razón se me hace conocido, talvez de alguna foto que mama nos mostraba de cuando era joven, la mujer en cambio parece mas joven, tal ves no pase los 30 años.

Los abraza ha estado tanto tiempo separados de ellos, casi desde antes de nacer yo, luego se separa hablan sobre algo, por un momento parecen tristes.

Mi madre nos llama, y nos presenta a sus amigos

-.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Andy, Alex, estos son dos de mis mejores amigos del colegio, quiero que los conozcan y que confíen en ellos tanto como confían en Helen.

Ellos son Remus Lupin y Nynphadora Tonks – dijo su madre señalando primero al hombre y luego la mujer.

Mucho gusto – dijo Lupin estrechando la mano de Andy.

Mucho gusto, Andre McBrian – dijo Andy para luego estrechar la mano de Tonks

Mucho gusto - dijo Tonks estrechando la mano de Alex.

Mucho gusto, Alexia McBrian – dijo Alex para luego estrechar la mano de Lupin

Bueno será mejor irnos Maggi, Minerva nos debe estar esperando – dijo Lupin dirigiedose a la madre de los jovenes

Si, pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Maggi

Bueno, habíamos pensado que con un trasladador bastaría, pero veo que traen mucho equipaje – dijo Tonks viendo evaluadoramente los dos baúles, dos maletas, dos mochilas enormes (de la que se usan para acampar o militares), dos cajas blancas con rejillas, y dos jaulas cubiertas por un funda cada una, donde pensó había algún tipo de pájaro.

Podríamos llamar al autobús noctámbulo, no se si podría ser posible - dijo Maggi

Si podría ser un solución, aunque podríamos también pedir permiso para usar la red flu, aunque seria un problema con eso del equipaje. - dijo Lupin

Entonces la mejor opción es el noctámbulo – afirmo Tonks analizando sus opciones

Entonces lo llamare – dijo Lupin encaminándose a la entrada – ustedes sera mejor que acerquen todo eso para poder irnos rápido, Tonks podrías comunicarte con Dumbledor para informarle por favor.

Tonks asintió, y se dirigió a al chimenea, los jóvenes y su madre comenzaron a sacar nuevamente el equipaje a la calle mientras Lupin se encargaba del transporte.

Apenas Tonks había salido con ellos un enorme autobús rojo se estaciono frente a ellos, donde un joven empezó su discurso de bienvenida, el cual fue interrumpido por Tonks, para luego comenzar a subir todo el equipaje y pagar su respectiva tarifa de trasporte hacia su destino final "Hogwarts".

Al llegar una mujer con aspecto severo los esperaba en la puerta, pronto se encontraron dentro del castillo dirigiéndose a la oficina del director, donde se les informo cuando seria su selección y como era la organización del colegio, su equipaje había sido enviado a la oficina de la Profra. McGonagall, a donde después se dirigieron para cambiarse con el uniforme de su antiguo colegio, ya que mientras no tuvieran residencia seria mejor así, 5 minutos después, estaban listos para ir a comer, ya que por la noche los presentarían frente al resto del colegio.

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççççç-

La brisa matutina acariciaba suavemente su rostro, mientras el joven mago se encontraba con la vista perdida en el horizonte, vagando por sus pensamientos.

Hacia más de dos meses que había vuelto al mundo mágico, apenas había permanecido tres largas semanas en Priven Drive, cuando la Orden lo había ido a buscar.

Primero lo habían llevado a la Madriguera, donde había estado junto con Ron, Ginny y Hermione, con sus respectivas niñeras, es este caso, Remus, Tonks, Bill y Charly Weasley que habían estado de vacaciones hasta mediados de Agosto. Él y sus amigos habían sido trasladados a Grinmund Palace, dos semanas antes de regresar al colegio.

Ahí fue donde les llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts, para luego ir a comprar el material, tanto el como Ron y Hermione obtuvieron los TIMOS necesarios para la carrera que escogieron, Ginny había sido nombrada prefecta, así que su mama le regalo un lechuza nueva, ya que los gemelos le había regalado un escoba para su cumpleaños.

Había platicado mucho con ella desde que había llegado a la Madriguera, era extraña la confianza que tenían, ya que Ginny le hablaba de forma que sus palabras le llegaban al corazón, lo hacia reflexionar y analizar la situación de distintas formas. Ella no tenia miedo de decir lo que pensaba, te hablaba con la verdad aun cuando doliera.

Lo que mas le agradaba era la forma en que hacia que te clamaras con solo tocarte por unos minutos, y con el lo había usado muchas veces durante ese verano; se había llegado a conocer tanto como el conocía a Ron o a Hermione, pero con ella era a la vez diferente.

Una corriente de aire lo caso de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo inconscientemente, cosa que le estaba pasando constantemente al pensar en su pelirroja amiga.

Se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacia el árbol mas cercano donde recargada, Ginny Weasley leía entretenida un libro. Se recostó a su lado acomodando su cabeza con los ojos cerrados en el regazo de su amiga, quien cerro el libro para dejarlo a un lado, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el pelo de Harry y la otra a su pecho donde sus manos descansaban; comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su amigo mientras veía distraída hacia el lago donde el calamar gigante sacaba uno de sus tentáculos para recibir un calido rayo de sol matutino.

Pronto comenzaría un nuevo día de clases, donde les esperaban un montón de sorpresas.

.ç..ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.

La tarde paso conociendo el colegio, las aulas de estudio, la biblioteca y los distintos lugares para visitar.

Por la noche frente a todo el colegio fueron llamados, después de que le director explicara el porque de su presencia. El Gran comedor estaba lleno de gente sentada en cuatro mesas ocupadas por alumnos y una por los maestros

Había un taburete con un viejo sombrero, primero paso el y luego ella quedando en diferentes casas, rompiendo varias tradiciones familiares, tal vez mas de las que ellos mismo sabían.

Ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.ç.

El Gran comedor estaba lleno de gente, todos habían sido solicitados pues el Profesor Dumbledor tenía un anuncio, antes de empezar la cena, la Profesora McGonagall coloco el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador cosa que llamo la atención de todos.

El Profesor Dumbledor se levanto y dijo:

Queridos alumnos, tengan todos muy buenas noches, antes de comenzar con nuestra cena, me gustaría presentar a ustedes a dos nuevos estudiantes, ellos, vienen del mas importante colegio de su nación, y ya que ellos no pudieron comenzar al mismo tiempo que ustedes, les ruego que les ayuden con lo que necesiten, a los integrantes de la casa a la que sean seleccionados.

Espero que les brinden su amistad y apoyo cuando los necesiten - hizo un seña con la mano y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a los dos jóvenes, quienes se acercaron a donde estaba el sombrero – y ahora profesora por favor – y se volvió a sentar

Ella era de estatura media, cabello castaño claro, largo y piel clara, además de hermosa, traía un falda azul arriba de la rodilla, un suéter del mismo color, la camisa blanca y una corbata azul oscuro con rayas verdes, encima un túnica azul con un emblema verde y azul con un ave verde adornándolo, traía el pelo amarrado en una cola baja con un listón azul y verde; el era mas alto que ella, de tez blanca y pelo negro, largo, bastante atractivo, usaba un pantalón azul, con un suéter y tunica del mismo color, la camisa blanca pero la corbata tenia una diferencia, era azul oscuro sin embargo la rayas eran azul claro, al igual que el emblema que era del color de la corbata pero tenia un venado dibujado, y traía el pelo amarrado con una liga negra.

Andre McBrian, pasa por favor, siéntate y colócate le sombrero – dijo la profesora. y así lo hizo el joven.

Treinta segundos después el sombrero seleccionador dijo alto y fuerte "Griffindor", el joven se paro y coloco el sombrero el nuevamente en el taburete, peor no se dirigió hacia la mesa correspondiente sino que permaneció parado junto a su hermana.

Alexia McBrian, pasa por favor- volvió a decir la profesora , y la joven obedeció

Ella casi duro un minuto, pero al final el sombrero dijo "Hufflepuff", la joven se paro y dejo el sombrero en su lugar para después dirigirse hacia su hermano, después ambos hicieron una inclinación y sin mas salieron del recinto, el cual estaba cubierto por un silencio sepulcral ante la actitud de los dos nuevos estudiantes, segundos después de su salida fue roto por un silbido proveniente del vestíbulo para llamar a dos hermosos perros que salieron del comedor para seguir a sus amos.

Pronto comenzarían nuevas aventuras... y... tal vez se descubrirían muchos secretos... talvez mas ...de los que se habían planeado descubrir...


	3. cosas e historias

No…. Así no…… ve más rápido, y da la vuelta al frenar. – grito un joven pelirrojo desde la distancia mientras era observado desde las gradas por varios compañeros que ese día habían asistido al entrenamiento de Gryffindor.

Catorce jugadores volaban alrededor del campo haciendo amagues y carreras mientras eran lidereados por un joven pelinegro, seguido de cerca por una pelirroja siguiendo las ordenes del pelirrojo.

Los entrenamientos para el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch habían comenzado apenas regresar al colegio, por lo tanto habían tenido que elegir dos cazadores, además de elegir a un equipo suplente, como una nueva estrategia.

Así es como el primer sábado del curso había sido las selecciones para que se ocuparan los puestos faltantes y todos los posibles suplentes. Ahora una semana antes del primer partido Gryffindor Slytherin los entrenamientos se habían hechos mas pesados.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en las gradas leyendo un libro alejada se sus compañeros que observaban entretenidos en entrenamiento, se le había hecho costumbre acompañar a Ron y Harry a los entrenamientos, cosa que también hacia varios de su compañeros de casa, amigos de los integrantes del equipo.

El entrenamiento estaba por terminar, ya que casi era hora de la cena y todavía se tenían que duchar, dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos que al parecer comentaban los ejercicios, Harry había sido nombrado capitán del equipo, pero Ron le ayudaba a preparar los entrenamientos y estrategias haciendo un excelente equipo. En ese momento Ginny se acerco a ellos, intercambiando impresiones, para que después los tres descendieran, Harry llamase con un silbato al resto del equipo y diera por terminado el entrenamiento.

Casi todo el equipo se dirigió a los vestidores, Ron volvió a montar en su escoba y se dirigió hacia ella mientras que Harry y Ginny se dirigían hacia la salida del campo con dirección al castillo seguramente para ducharse en sus respectivos dormitorios.

Hola Hermi – dijo Ron llegando junto a ella y desmontando de la escoba.

Lo cierto es que desde que había llegado en vacaciones a la madriguera, Hermione había notado un cambio en Ron, tanto en su actitud como en u físico, claro que solo tal vez con Ginny aceptaría que Ron se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre y que le sentaba de maravilla la juventud.

Hola Ronni, terminaron antes – dijo Hermione regalándole un sonrisa al joven pelirrojo, quien quedo alucinado, este verano se había propuesto aclarar sus sentimientos hacia su amiga, y tratar de descubrir si estos eran correspondidos.

Si, todo ha salido genial, aunque todavía falta entrenar mas, el equipo es excelente y aunque Harry dice que he mejorado no voy darle la razón hasta que no juegue y compruebe que he mejorado aun que sea un poco. – dijo Ron seriamente.

Yo creo que has mejorado bastante, además de que el equipo juega muy bien – dijo Hermione recogiendo sus cosas, y cuando estaba por colgarse la mochila al hombro Ron extendió su mano

Dame, te ayudo, yo lo llevo – dijo simplemente Ron como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Bueno literalmente eso era, ya que desde que se habían reencontrado el había estado muy caballeroso, ayudándole con su cosas al ir al callejón Diagon, con su equipaje en la estación, o al ir a clases le ayudaba con sus libros, y la acompañaba hasta el aula donde tuvieran clases, en caso de que les tocara clases distintas, para después irla a recoger. Y durante los entrenamientos cuando ella los esperaba en las tribunas el iba y juntos se iban a la sala común para prepararse para la cena.

Pero tú estas muy cansado, además no pesa- dijo Hermione tratando de convencer a su amigo.

Vamos Hermi no estoy tan cansado como para ayudarte- tomo la mochila de las manos de la castaña y se la colgó al hombro – vamos que se nos hace tarde y esta empezando a hacer frió y no traes capa –

Espero a que su amiga avanzara para caminar detrás de ella, pronto estuvieron al nivel del campo, y se dirigieron a la salida. Ron se puso a la par de ella y caminaron en silencio. Cada cierto tiempo ambos se miraban de reojo, como esperando encontrar algo de que hablar. Cierto era que ambos había pasado mas tiempo juntos, ya que Harry había estado algo inaccesible durante el verano, ambos se había conocido mucho mejor, sin embargo ahora algo había cambiado, se sentía ese no se que, que hacia que el silencio fuera placentero, y que solo la compañía del otro fuera suficiente para estar a gusto, tal vez ambos estaban bien así, y con ese pensamiento sus miradas se encontraron haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y desviaran la mirada.

Ron, crees que Harry aya superado ya lo de Sirius? – dijo Hermione mirando al pelirrojo.

Ron miro hacia el castillo y suspiro, el pensaba que talvez ya no le afectaba tanto pero…… siempre trataban de omitir ese tema cuando hablaban, claro que se habían vuelto mas cercanos, se conocían mucho mas, pero……

No lo se Hermi, hay veces que todavía se despierta gritando y bañado en sudor, además que yo tampoco quiero tratar mucho el tema, talvez todavía es muy pronto, lo que si es que Ginny ha hecho un buen trabajo con él, al menos ya no se altera tanto – termino sonriendo y mirando a la castaña que sonrió también.

Si en eso tienes razón, es extraño como pasaron las cosas con Ginny, pero lo bueno es que al menos recupero algo de su humor habitual, no es que fuera insoportable pero…. es mejor sonriendo que enfurruñado todo el día - comento la chica.

Al parecer Ginny lo ha hecho desahogarse lo suficiente- tomaron el camino hacia su sala común – ella tiene la habilidad de levantarte el animo aun cuando te sientas morir- sonrió ligeramente – te toca y hace un ruidito, como un arrullo, y te calma, te relaja, y cuado menos te los esperas te sientes mejor.

Ella es un chica fuerte, mucho mas madura que la mayoría de sus compañeras

Tú y ella son las chicas mas maduras que conozco de nuestra edad.

Creo que tomare eso como un halago

Eso es un halago – se detuvo y se puso frente a ella - es en serio Hermione –tomo su mano - sin ti, nosotros no habríamos hecho tantas cosas – sus mejillas estaban rosas – eres increíble.

Ron . . . yo . . . – ella bajo la mirada sonrojada - gracias . . . tu . . . y Harry . . . también lo son – lo miro a los ojos y sonrió - ustedes y tu familia son lo mas importante que tengo en el mundo mágico.

Tú también eres muy importante para nosotros y aunque a veces no lo parezca, lo eres, mucho. - volvieron a caminar – solo que en primero era demasiado mandona

Oye, que es una de mis grandes cualidades…. aunque también es un gran defecto – miro el piso azorada por su comentario – por eso estaba tan solo en primero, y hay veces que tengo miedo de estar así otra vez.

Ron la obligo a detenerse tomándola de brazo, para luego levantar la barbilla de la chica y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos; y pensó que la chica realmente se veía preciosa con es tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Hermione tu nunca vas a estar sola, entiendes, nunca te vamos a dejar sola, me tienes a mi, a Harry, a mi familia, hasta a los miembros de la orden, pero nunca vas a estar sola, esta bien - la chica asintió y Ron la abrazo con el brazo que tenia libre - siempre que nos necesites, ahí estaremos para ti, yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte, y nunca te voy a dejar sola, te lo prometo.

Y Hermione le creyó, y se sintió bien, segura de que nunca estaría sola, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría con ella. Y se sintió feliz, así, abrazada a Ron, protegida por el, y segura de que él la cuidaría, y se quiso quedar así, con el, cerquita de su cuerpo calido, que la hacia sentir querida e importante para alguien.

Buenas noches - una voz ronca los hizo separarse, mas Ron no quito su brazo se los hombros de su amiga.

Buenas noches profesor Krum – dijo Hermione, sintiendo tensarse a Ron a su lado.

Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, no deberían estar camino al Gran comedor – los ojos de Víctor Krum, profesor sustituto de DCAO, eran duros y fríos: "que demonios hace ese tonto pelirrojo abrazando a Hermione?"

Venimos del campo de Quidditch – dijo Ron mostrando la escoba – acabamos de terminar el entrenamiento

Krum sonrió, al notar que el pelirrojo todavía traía puesto el uniforme, por lo que pensó que todavía tendría que ir a su sala común a cambiarse, y se le ocurrió que tal vez…………..

Señorita Granger, porque no se dirige al gran comedor, mientras el Señor Weasley va a cambiarse para la cena – sonrió mas abiertamente ante la posibilidad de que la chica aceptara su propuesta, así poder pasar un rato con ella, además de que la expresión de Weasley era para reírse.

Ron, estaba que echaba chispas, pero trato por todos los medios que sus celos no lo hicieran explotar, sin embargo no puedo evitar estrechar mas a Hermione por los hombros, mientras que su mano apretaba tan fuerte el mango de la escoba que dolía.

Hermione miro con cierto recelo al búlgaro, y detallo sus opciones; por un lado aceptar la propuesta de Víctor, lo que significaba estar con el mínimo 5 minutos de camino, es decir, 5 minutos de asedio y halagos exagerados, eso si no se le ocurría llevarla por algún atajo, lo que conllevaría a tardar mas tiempo en llegar al recinto para la cena y una posible incursión a los terrenos del colegio para un paseo "a la luz de las estrellas". O bien, negarse y seguir caminando con Ron a su lado, hacia la seguridad de la sala, para después bajar a cenar junto a sus amigos.

Sin darse cuenta había recargado la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, quien la había estrechado mas por los hombros, sonriendo inconscientemente ante la segunda opción.

Lo que pasa profesor es que tengo que dejar mis libros en mi habitación y terminar una carta para mis padres – dijo la chica inocentemente.

Bueno entonces, será mejor apresurarnos Hermione, sino no llegaremos a tiempo para cenar, y me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Ron sonriendo abiertamente

Tu siempre pensando en comida, anda vamos, permiso profesor – dijo la chica

Y con una inclinación de cabeza los dos jóvenes Gryffindor se dirigieron a su torre para alistarse para la cena, dejando al joven profesor maldiciendo por lo bajo. Para Ron fue bien natural soltar a Hermione y tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos, y siguieron caminando hacia su cala común hablando de todo y de nada

Media hora después un grupo de Gryffindor bajo al Gran comedor para cenar, dos de ellos sin saber que el rechazo de hacia unos minutos en aquel pasillo significaría demasiado en un futuro…. Tal vez…. Un futuro… muy cercano.

?

"_Un cierto numero de cosas mágicas se llevan a cabo directa e indirectamente como la expresión de actos psíquicos preparados y realizados con la ayuda de formulas, gestos, palabras o complicados ritos."_

Su reloj hizo un ruidito indicando el termino de su hora de estudio, suspiro resignado; apenas llegar a la biblioteca el y Ron habían comenzado con su redacción de Herbologia, para después continuar con una de historia, ahora apenas comenzaba con la de Formación Cívica y Ética.

Será mejor irnos ya, pronto sonara el timbre, y quiero llegar pronto al comedor – dijo Ron cerrando su libro y recogiendo sus pergaminos y apuntes

Si tienes razón, pero después de comer vendremos a terminar esto – cerro también su libro – recuerda que le prometimos a Hermione …

Si, si, ya se… adelantar lo mas que podamos, y podremos ir con Andy a Hogsmade el sábado – dijo Ron interrumpiendo a su amigo.

Ginny me dijo que Alex tratara de convencer a su instructor para que pueda darnos clases de defensa por lo menos a sus amigos mas "cercanos" – dijo Harry

Si algo comento Neville, ayer, después de la reunión, a Dean le pareció maravillosa la idea y a Seamus le gusto después de que Andy le explicara de que se trataba

Si es buena idea, así podremos defendernos sin necesitar siempre de la barita, o de la magia

Yo no se mucho de eso, Hermione me explico que era golpear con brazos y piernas, y que servia mucho en el mundo muggle, bueno hasta me consiguió un libro con esa información

Sabes que ella es así – había salido ya de la biblioteca – por cierto sabes si ya consiguió los nuevos hechizos para la próxima reunión.

Creo que estaba revisando en el libro que le regalo Remus para su cumpleaños, además creo que también estaba revisando unos libros que encontró en la sala de requisitos.

Bueno, si alguien puede encontrar algo interesante es ella- habían llegado al vestíbulo – buenos nos vemos en el comedor.

No tardes mucho, que luego no habrá nada que comas

Por supuesto si tu estas cerca eres capaz de arrasar con todo

Apresúrate o no llegaras, la clase de Ginny esta por salir

Te digo lo mismo

Hermione siempre se queda a resolver sus dudas, así que tengo unos minutos mas

Con este comentario Ron se fue por un pasillo que lo llevara hacia el aula donde se impartía la clase de Aritmacia, por su lado él se fue por un pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras donde Ginny estaba tomando clases de pociones junto con los Hufflepuff, por lo tanto pensó que se encontraría con Andy ya que el iría a recoger a su hermana.

Cuando llego, el pasillo estaba casi desierto, había algunos chicos tal vez citados por el profesor, se recargo en la pared opuesta de la puerta, para esperar a que saliera la clase de Ginny, mientras tanto se puso a revisar algunas notas sobre un hechizo que Alex le había enseñado a Ginny, cuando esta la había descubierto utilizándolo para asustar a Malfoy y su pandilla.

Hola Harry – dijo una voz suave sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos negros rasgados con algo de maquillaje, causando que se vieran un poco más grandes.

Cho Chang estaba parada frente a el con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, su rostro al igual que sus ojos estaba maquillado, ocultando talvez el cansancio ocasionado por las noches de estudio, pues este año ella tomaba sus EXTASIS. Su pelo largo y negro, se movía de una forma extraña tras su espalda, mientras se colocaba un mecho tras su oreja sonriendo tontamente.

Harry embozo un débil sonrisa, las cosas con ella no había sido aclaradas del todo y la vez que intentaron hablar el había terminado yéndose del lugar hecho una furia por la forma de dirigirse ella sobre Sirius, lo cual había ocasionado que su discusión sobre la relación que efímeramente mantuvieron el curso anterior pasara a ser un critica sobre su amistad con Hermione, Ron y sobre todo Ginny, a la muerte de Cedric, pero lo que colmo el vaso fue su mención de la incursión de él y sus amigos al ministerio, donde Sirius había muerto, y su forma de expresarse sobre su padrino.

Esa vez había ido a la sala común y había sacado a Ginny de una sesión de estudios con sus compañeros de curso y se la había llevado a la sala de los menesteres donde lo había calmado y hecho dormirse hasta la hora de la cena.

Después apenas si habían cruzado palabras, y comúnmente el trataba de evitarla.

Ahora estaba ahí, parada frente a el, talvez esperando que el le ofreciera un explicación sobre su actitud para con ella. Aunque como no estaba seguro seria mejor que la dejase hablar.

Hola Cho, como estas – pregunto Harry cortes mente. Sonó la campana que anuncio el fin de las clases.

Muy bien y tu, oye he querido hablar contigo pero no he podido, ya sabes los exámenes y tantos deberes, pero talvez podamos hablar ahora, ya que has venido hasta aquí – dijo la oriental pensando que el pelinegro estaba ahí por ella.

Creo que será mejor en otra ocasión, estoy esperando a alguien y esta por salir – dijo el chico disfrutando por un momento de la expresión desconcertada de la joven Ravenclaw.

Harry –

El chico volteo hacia su costado encontrando a quien lo llamaba, una chica pelirroja se acerco a ellos sonriendo, y Harry agradeció por lo bajo que su amiga hubiese salido de los primeros de su grupo o de lo contrario hubiese tenido que aguantar mas a Cho.

Hola Ginny, nos vamos – pregunto Harry sonriendo

Primero vamos a la sala común, tengo que dejar todo esto, es un estorbo, luego podemos ir a comer – respondió la pelirroja alegremente

Hola Weasley – saludo altivamente la oriental a Ginny haciéndose notar

Chang – Ginny contesto al saludo de la chica un tanto frió, para después voltear a ver a un desconcertado Harry por el tono utilizado por la Ravenclaw hacia su amiga.

Em, si tiene cosas que hablar, mejor nos vemos en el comedor Harry – propuso Ginny

No, mm, será mejor que te ayude con eso – tomo la mochila de la chica y le tomo la mano – nos vemos Cho y cuídate - dijo Harry

Nos vemos Harry, luego hablamos – su expresión se volvió fría al notar la mano de Harry con la de Ginny – nos vemos Weasley.

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir al vestíbulo donde tomaron las escaleras para subir a la torre Gryffindor, pronto llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y entraron, cada uno subió a su habitación a dejar sus libros, Harry bajo primero y al no ver a Ginny se sentó a esperarla, talvez seria mejor no ir al Gran comedor, ya se disculparía con Ron mas tarde.

Nos vamos ya – Ginny había bajado y se había acercado a el.

Podemos ir a dar una vuelta, podemos pasar a las cocinas a tomar algo para comer – dijo Harry

Esta bien, pero tendremos que volver antes del toque por los libros

Vamos entonces

Salieron por el retrato y bajaron nuevamente al vestíbulo donde tomaron un pasillo por donde podían llegar a las cocinas.

Como fue tu clase de pociones, parecías enfadada cuado saliste

Ni mal ni bien, solo fueron 25 puntos menos, y eso que todas las pociones salieron bien

Vaya eso es un logro, es posible que estuviera de buen humor.

Si, oye puedo preguntarte algo

Claro

Todavía te gusta Cho

No – consto sin dudar, fijo su vista en la chica - lo que sentí por ella, fue mera atracción, en cierta forma la idealice como la chica perfecta; - volvió su vista la frente - inteligente, le gusta el quidditch, hermosa, popular, pero me di cuenta que es demasiado caprichosa, además de que cuestionaba mucho mi amistad con Ron y Hermione

Es decir que su relación se fue al traste porque no la conocías, y viceversa

Si, pero cuando te gusta alguien te interesas por sus cosas, por conocer a esa persona, la apoyas cuando te necesita, y ella solo pensaba en su propio dolor, sin importarle que también yo podía estar sufriendo por la muerte de Cedric, es mejor así, ninguno estábamos en el mejor momento cuando salimos y fue mejor, me di cuenta que ella no podría enfrentar la forma de vida que llevo

Vaya, te volviste filosofo en esto de las relaciones.

No tanto, es solo, que lo estuve analizando en casa de mis tíos.

Llegaron a las cocinas, Harry le hizo cosquillas a la pera y abrió la puerta, pronto se vieron rodeados por varios elfos domésticos, pidieron algo de comida y salieron con rumbo a los terrenos del colegio.

No entendí bien que paso con Dean, estabas con el o no – pregunto Harry picado, era una duda que tenia desde hacia tiempo

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que no sepas

Eso es un si o un no

Es un rotundo no, Dean y yo somos muy buenos amigos, solo lo dije para callar a Ron, además de que le hice un favor, ya que como al el le gusta Laveander quería ver que reacción tenia ella al saber que el andaba tras otra chica, y creo que funciono, porque ellos se hicieron mas amigos y creo que el intentara algo la próxima salida.

Algo mas que quieras agregar con respecto a ese tema tan interesante

Si, te gusta Hermione

Hermione – la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa al momento, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la sinceridad de la pelirroja. Medito la respuesta un momento antes de contestar, y sonrió al descubrir a Ginny mirándolo detenidamente – no, no lo creo, y aunque ella es una mujer sumamente hermosa, lo que siento por ella es un gran cariño – fijo su vista en los ojos castaños de la pelirroja – Hermione es como mi hermana, además ella es muy estresante para mi – termino sonriendo

Ginny miro hacia el frente analizando cada una de las palabras del chico, tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de mentira en ellas, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que Harry había sido totalmente sincero con ella.

Entonces Ron tiene el camino libre con ella – exclamo la muchacha alegremente

Ron?

Si, Ron, no me digas que no lo habías notado

Bueno, ahora ya casi no se pelean pero de eso a que…..

Lo crees imposible

No…. pero…. Eso explicaría…. Entonces por eso el …… pero es……

Vamos no puedo creer que no lo imaginaras

No es eso, sino que, bueno, ellos son dos de mis mejores amigos y eso cambiaria toda nuestra relación

No del todo

Pero tu sabes si a Hermione le…..

No con certeza – Ginny hizo una mueca graciosa – al principio cuando empecé a conocerla, pensé que no, que le gustaba Krum

Krum, Víctor Krum

Si, ese, pero luego note varias cosas que me hicieron deducir que no era del todo cierto eso, pero luego me despistaba con otras actitudes, así que opte por preguntarle en el verano, ella me dio largas, pero cuando llegamos aquí y vio que Krum era el profesor sustituto de DCAO, me di cuenta que se fijaba mucho en la reacción de Ron, y trataba de evitar a Víctor cuando estaba con Ron, así que no lo se, no se si le gusta mi hermano o no, o mas bien no estoy segura

Me sorprendería que supieras también algo sobre Luna o Alex, ahora que son tan amigas

Bueno de Luna, se que antes le gustaba Ron, pero quedo fascinada con Andy el día que le ayudo en la biblioteca con unos libros, y en cuanto a Alex, pues no estoy muy segura pero creo que le gusta Neville, dice que es un gran chico.

Será mejor que regresemos, esta por terminar la comida y todavía tenemos que ir por los libros

Ambos estaba sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, Harry se levanto y le tendió la mano a Ginny para que se levantara, al tocarla, un estremecimiento leve lo hicieron notar la suave piel de la mano de su amiga y se pregunto si había alguien en el corazón de su amiga, y sintió un nudo en el estomago ante la posibilidad.

Vamos – Ginny mantuvo su mano con la de Harry, y se pregunto si algún día el chico Potter podría darle la oportunidad de ser mas que su amiga

?

?

?

?

?

Hola, bueno este es el tercer capitulo de mi historia, no se si esta bien, pero al menos me gusto un poco, nos e si quedo algo claro, pero bueno se irán resolviendo las cosas de poco a poco

Bueno (esto) significa varias cosas

Formación cívica y ética es una clase de sociales, en donde yo vivo todas las escuelas lo llevan desde preescolar hasta la preparatoria y me gusta la materia así que la incluí.

En cuanto a Víctor Krum, quise meter a algún miembro de la Orden, pero me pareció que no iba con la historia, Krum esta aquí para dos cosas, conseguir según el que Hermione se de cuenta que lo ama con locura, y sustituir a Lupin durante sus transformaciones, prefiero tenerlo en el colegio que fuera del el arriesgando el pellejo, no quiero dejar a Harry sin nada de familia y el es como eso


End file.
